Revenge
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: Someone sees something they weren't suppose to, now they want revenge!
1. Default Chapter

Revenge  
  
By: Rurouni Angel  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
Blinking in surprise she was shocked  
  
Never would she imagine that he would love someone else.  
  
Nor would it be a friend.  
  
But here she was, in the shadows watching.  
  
Crying, begging, hoping that the betrayal wasn't real?  
  
Biting her bottom lip she tried to blink back her tears.  
  
Wishing that the picture, and noises would just go away.  
  
That's when it happened, her hurt turned to anger.  
  
Her love for one man and once a true friend turned to hatred.  
  
Her mind working on ways to make them feel the  
  
Pain and hurt she was currently feeling.  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into mind.  
  
There was only one man that could help  
  
Her destroy the couple in front of her.  
  
A man that had be-friend both persons.  
  
But the only thing was getting him on her side.  
  
But once he learned of HER betrayal,  
  
He would help her destroy them.  
  
  
  
It had been a month since she had came upon them.  
  
A month of talking to her now partner in plotting  
  
Of their revenge. A month since she had welcomed him  
  
Into her bed. A month since she had learned to  
  
Love the blankness in her lovers eyes.  
  
A month since she sold her soul to the depths of hell.  
  
  
  
Well I own nothing here.  
  
But I think I need some help on whos who!  
  
Got any suggestions? 


	2. Part 1

Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But if you want to donate a Battousai, please be my guest!  
  
Author Notes:  
  
First off I would like to say I hate uploading stories onto FF.net. Why could the spacing and my Italics don't get uploaded with the story. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MY STORIES IN HTML FORMAT GO HERE.. http://members.tripod.com/~skittles242/angelrk.html..  
  
Second of all. Gypsy-chan its an honor to have you review one (let alone two) of stories. But I must say this chapter should give everything away, so I am sorry to disappoint you.  
  
****  
  
Kaoru sat quietly as every one gathered for the morning meal. Smiling as she heard Misao chatter away at Kenshin, seemly never taking a breath? Not that Kaoru minded, she was happy that the bubbly girl was cheering up. Nodding her Kaoru thought back to when she had received Aoshi's letter shortly after Misao last visit. Misao had seemed very depress after her return home. She almost had demanded a return visit as soon as Aoshi could. Which was a mere three weeks later. Not that she minded. No she would never complain about Misao and Aoshi visits.  
  
Glancing around she notice that a member of their party was missing. Her smile growing wider when she notice exactly WHO was missing. My lover, knowing exactly what sign this was, Kaoru set aside her empty rice bowl and softly excused herself. She quickly rounded the corner and headed down an old, beaten down, dirt path. Giggling when she came across her lover as he sat under an old oak tree. Stopping and admiring his lean body as he leaned against the tree. Taking everything about him, Kaoru felt herself becoming hot. Wanting him with a powerful desire.  
  
"You came."  
  
The statement was short and to the point, something he was very good at. Simply nodding she quickly made her way over to him, and sat down beside him. Raising her hand to push his hair out of his face she softly whispered,  
  
"I will always come for you."  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Disgusting, but it gives us a chance to plan some more."  
  
Silences, then  
  
"Plan more?" a pause, then a smirk. " I can think of more enjoyable things to do while the cat and mouse play, can't you?"  
  
Giggling  
  
"Do you promise to make me scream like last time? Oh, and the bleeding part wasn't so bad either."  
  
Snickering  
  
"Oh little one I will do more than make you bleed."  
  
With that the full rice bucket was knocked over.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
Megumi sighed as she closed the door to the clinic. The day had just begun and all ready her clinic was full. Blinking she had to admit that taking care of injured police officers weren't how she had seen her day beginning. Nor a run in with that crazy cop that wanted Sir Ken's head. Sighing once more when then damned mans name would not be placed.  
  
She slowly started to mutter how badly that cop has babied his men. Knowing she had seen women take these healing method's better. Turning to head out of the clinic for a quick breakfast break, she ran right into the man in question.  
  
Suddenly she remembered his name, Saitoh. 


	3. Wanting Out

Revenge  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: Lets just say R for now  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but a kitty, and you ya ain't getting her.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Blood was something he had seen before, and caused before, even on her and yet the site of his lover laying covered in her own blood was something that still took his breath away. The fact that he had made her bleed was something that he was getting sick of, why? Who knows? It was fun at first, it took the pain he felt away. But Sometime in the last few weeks it had became different.  
  
Why?  
  
He didn't know? Nor was he going to try to figure it out. Not yet! But one thing was for sure he was tried. Blood had been apart of his whole life and now he wanted something different.  
  
Love?  
  
Only if it really existed?  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
She wasn't sure when their little game had changed. But she knew something was wrong with her lover, maybe even something that could pro prevent their revenge? Deciding that what ever was bothering him must be dealt with, and quickly,  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
A pause then a soft whisper,  
  
"I am tried of the blood."  
  
Surprise shocked through her but he continued,  
  
"I am tried of hurting, hurting you and myself. Can't we just…"  
  
A whisper..  
  
"Can we just what?"  
  
Something different was going on here and she wasn't sure what.  
  
"Little one I want stop this, not what we have became, but the reason that we became."  
  
More shock, she was more confused now then what she was,  
  
"Kenshin what do you mean?"  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Kaoru was content to snuggle deeper into her lovers' arms and listen to his heart beat. So content. Nothing could break this feeling that her lover caused, nothing at all.  
  
"Koishii we need to get back, before we are missed."  
  
Sighing  
  
"Anata when are we go9ing to stop hiding?"  
  
Silence was her only answer.  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
I know this should give it away, for ya!!!! And yes I know I have to fit Megumi and Saito back into this, I am working on it…. 


End file.
